


30 Day OTP Challenge: Loki(Marvel)/John Watson

by Little_R



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_R/pseuds/Little_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of (probably only) One-Shots between Loki from Marvel and John Watson from Sherlock (TV). Because I ship John Watson with everyone and insperation just randomly struck me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Holding each other hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a /very/ unusual shipping so no one will probably ever read this. Which might be a good thing since I'm doing this to control my fear of letting people read my works, I can't even write my best if I know that someone will read it, I'm /that/ ridiculous. So I thought that I should start slowly with some One-Shots and NOT with a series....yeah, that didn't excatly happen...and now my first work ever on AO3 will be a 30 OTP challenge with smut in it! I have never written smut in my life, this is going to be hilarious for anyone who reads this! But this it what happens when you ship a character with EVERYONE and insperation for so many chapter randomy strikes when you can't sleep. Sorry for this rant. Enjoy this crossover ship! And thank you for reading this!
> 
> I don't own Marvel or of any form of "Sherlock Holmes", if I did John would wear tighter clothes and Mycroft would kill people with his umbrella-weapon. (It's a secret weapon!)

Day 1: Holding hands.

 

Loki had been in many pressing situations in his long life. Most responsible people would say too many. Especially when he still was a wee child. Even so, it had been a long time since his heart had beaten in his chest like his brother's hammer, like it did at the moment. He was Loki _THE_ Motherfreaking God of Lies for Mahal's sake! He was calm, calculated, clever and cold. He had no needs to be nervous, ever. Careful, yes. Aware of the danger of the situation, definitely. But palms sweating and heart beating? Nooo.

 

But here he was standing infront of the large doors that obviously belonged to someone with too much ego and too many riches, as nervous as a little adolescent male courting his first miss. His gaze climbed on the gigantic doors and he swallowed nervously. Then he felt someone lace their fingers together he looked down to his side and was met with a bright eyes and an even more bright and reassuring smile.

 

“Come on.” John, _his_ John, said. “You can do this.”

 

And just like that, all of the doubt, all of the bitterness build up in years and years, just disappeared. He gave what he hoped was a confident and charming smile, but it probably was more of a grimace. He opened the doors and stepped into the throne room hand-in-hand with John.

 

“Father, he said. “I have returned to talk with you.”

 


	2. Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written any kind of physical action between characters ever, so I'm apologising right now if I'm messing it up.

Day 2: Cuddling somewhere.

 

Loki wasn't grumpy. No, he simply disapproved of the outcome of this particular situation that happened on a regular basis and decided to show that he was displeased. He didn't, however, sulk. No, never, not like the detective in front of him who was the reason to his displeased attitude. There was an other case that was more important than anything and the flat looked like a battle field. On top of that stupid Sherlock Holmes wandered around in front of his stupid “Wall of Proof” in his stupid gait with his stupid hands together under his stupid chin. And of course he wanted absolute silence, which was why Loki couldn't show his disapproval in words but in a strong glare and a pout.

 

His train of thoughts of how to best take his revenge on the Consulting Detective took an abrupt stop, or it more like crashed and exploded into a million pieces so that all proof of it ever existing disappeared, when he found himself with a lap full of an adorable army doctor. An adorable army doctor who was slowly pushing him down on the couch.

 

“Don't sulk, love. It'll get better soon.”

 

Loki was just about to say to him that he didn't _sulk_ he simply disapproved of the situation. But his mind got other priorities when said very adorable army doctor decided that this was an excellent time to tangle their legs and fit their bodies together in a very cosy _cuddle_ , because, yes, apparently gods cuddle. He then rested his golden head on Loki's chest and _purred_. He actually _purred_. It was the sweetest and most adorable sound ever and it made all other thoughts in Loki's head go out through the window.

 

If there's one thing that made him loose his mind when it came to Dr John Watson (okay, it was many) it was when he purred. It was so sweet and adorable that Loki just wanted to squeeze the stuffing out of his army doctor. Not to mention it was a mayor turn on when he fu-.

 

“Could you two _not_ do that when I'm trying to solve a case?” Sherlock snapped at them.

 

Loki lifted his head to glare at him and was just about to cast a curse on the consulting detective when John said an even more magical word.

 

“Bedroom?”

 

Bedroom or Living room? Listen to Sherlock Holmes stomping and muttering or pushing down John Watson on a bed? Listen to Sherlock's insults or listen to John's wanton moans? Hmmmm.... It didn't take long for Loki to decide.

 

“Brilliant idea, love.”

 

John giggled and they rushed up to their room. Loki barely heard Sherlock make a disgusted noise and slam the door as he fled as quickly as possible before he was very busy kissing his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!


	3. Day Three: Watching a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this and future chapters are really corny.

Day 3: Watching a movie.

 

It has started with Loki complaining and asking about the “Hat-man and Robin” thing. Which made John say that he couldn't complain about it until he knew something about Batman. This made them come into the subject of Batman films and John said that his favourite was an animated one. Which made the god voice his disgust for, with his own words, “childish cartooned films unsuitable for adults and intelligent beings”. Since that made John want to fight for all of the excellent animated films out there that don't only suit children, the God of Mischief was currently seated on a couch and was just about to watch “Return Of The Joker” very much against his will.

 

“Do you want some snacks for the film?” John asked from the kitchen. Loki only grunted sourly in response.

 

“Suit yourself, Grumpy. I'll just pop some popcorn then. Okay Sherlock has used all of the corn. That's okay, I'll improvise. Mrs Hudson gave us some chocolate biscuits yesterday, they'll be fine.”

 

John then emerged from the kitchen with a metal can filled with biscuits and sat next to his quiet partner. Who was still showing his disapproval using “the Silent Treatment” mixed with a sour pout, narrowed eyes that was locked on the turned off TV, legs widely apart and arms crossed over his chest. He however immediately turned his gaze to John's pleading and sad face when he felt a very familiar hand on his knee.

 

“Could you please at least try? For me?”

 

And there went all of the villainous god's thoughts of trying to worsen the mood out through the window. He was only able to nod mutely with a half opened mouth and trying his hardest not to do something ridiculous just because his love looked so sad (a sadness which _he_ was cruel enough to be responsible for) and so cute.

 

“Thanks.” John said with a small, but still sad, smile and pecked his cheek. This only made Loki feel more guilty. John was the sole reason for his happiness, so he was the last person in this and every universe that he wanted to hurt. So he decided to drop his bad attitude and try to make the best out of the situation. That was something that he never did, but John was an exception, he always was. He threw an arm around the soldier's shoulders and said in a voice that didn't

have any trace of disapproval in it. “Put it on now. I can't wait to watch it!”

 

John smiled at this, he knew that Loki wasn't happy about this but he appreciated that he actually tried. Soon they were cuddled up and watching the film. Loki would have to admit, this was a very good film. Even if the sweet gasps from the army doctor next to him and his changing facial expressions was more interesting the magic user forced himself to pay attention and not snog the living daylight out of the doctor. Or push his trousers and pants down and show his tongue inside his- okay focus.

 

The second that the after text began to roll he pulled John into a good old snog.

 

“So did you like it?” John asked between the kisses.

 

Loki hummed in response. “I did. And I must agree with the consulting detective, you would make an excellent Harley Quinn. At least you would look stunning in the same cloths.”

 

This made John laugh before the frost giant captured his lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!


	4. Day Four: On a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry if this is too corny.

Day 4: On a date.

 

You could say a lot about Loki, mostly insulting things. But he was however an unbeaten champion when it came to grand dates. Jim Moriarty ain't got no shit on him. Snipers on a date? Really? Sure they weren't locked on John Watson (he would have severed the consulting criminal's head on a silver plate on his and John's next date if so) but they still had made the soldier nervous. He put a lot of effort into making his and John's dates spectacular, amusing and most important unforgettable.

 

Like that time when they had had a dinner literally on Thames and he had made it rain otters in blue feather boas that exploded to Franz Schubert's “String Quartet No. 13 in A Minor 'Rosamunde', D. 804: I. Allegro Ma Non Troppo”. They weren't exactly alive otters, mind you, they were self created and only exploded into a rain of feathers and fur....at least those closest to him and his date did. Everyone else close enough to the mysterious rainfall(?) got attacked by the entrails of an otter.

 

He went through all of that work to impress and show off for his partner. It's not like John didn't appreciate the effort, but sometimes he just wanted a simple home-made meal in the flat with some candles (it wasn't _their_ flat, and Loki refused to call it Sherlock and John's, he _did_ live there - it had taken some time to sneak all of his possessions in, mostly dangerous magical thing, but he had succeed. - So he called it simply _the_ flat). 

 

The Nordic god didn't think he would ever understand such a pedestrian activity. But when his doctor stood in the kitchen with an apron, preparing a meal just for him, he thought with a smile that maybe this wasn't so bad. He rose from the couch and walked to the doctor. 

 

He slipped his arms around John's torso and rested his chin on the top of that golden head.

 

“What will we dine with tonight?” He murmured into John's ear.

 

John smiled at his love's antics. “Risotto and beef with some wine to drink.”

 

“Hmmm...sounds delicious. But I'd rather have you now and take out later than waiting.” Loki started to glide his hands up and down his partner's chest to prove his point.

 

“Oh no! I'm not going throw away my cooking just because you're in the mood for a quick shag” John said while turning around and his wooden spoon lifted up high as a terrifying weapon. That was a big mistake. I mean how could Loki ever resist kissing that lovely mouth? When he finally broke apart he murmured into John's lips.

 

“How about a _long_ shag then?”

 

This caused John to snicker and stop his annoyed act. How could you ever be mad at such a silly lover?

 

“Still no. Now stop clinging, you're distracting me.”

 

Loki smiled smugly when hearing this and dipped his head lower, so that his mouth was very close to John's ear. “Really? How much?” He said in an octave deeper than usual and then moved his mouth to his soldier's lips.

 

Instead of being met by that pair of perfect lips he kissed a wooden spoon sticky with risotto.

 

“Nice try. Now set the table if you have to do something with your hands.”

 

Loki looked very displeased put decided to help his love out. The other option was to watch the doctor cook, and it would be simply torture to stare at John's glorious buttocks and not being allowed to touch them. So he walked to the table to start setting it, perhaps he could use some magic to decorate it.

 

Like a mind reader John said. “And you're not using magic for that. I'm not going to eat an other meal on antic golden plates that you have stolen from a museum.”

 

This cased the god to send a glare to his cook for the evening. “Spoilsport. This dinner better be absolutely delicious then.”

 

“Oh trust me, the dessert will be enough to satisfy a god.” John answered with a wink.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! And the string quartet is that one that's played when Loki is in Stuttgard in "The Avengers".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading this very short chapter! =)


End file.
